Memorias de un juguete tímido
by shadelight3
Summary: La cualidad más útil de tu Buzz Lightyear es brillar en la oscuridad.  Al pasar de los años, conoces a alguien, sonríe y te enamoras. Así de simple es la vida, así de complicada la volvemos nosotros.
1. Capítulo 1  Buzz brilla en la oscuridad

**Memorias de un juguete tímido**

**Buzz Lightyear – Brilla en la oscuridad**

Al pasar de los años, conoces a alguien, sonríe, te enamoras. Así de simple es la vida, así de complicada la volvemos nosotros.

Han pasado ya tres días desde que nos mudamos a este nuevo hogar. Ningún juguete quedó atrás y finalmente sobrevivimos a todas las adversidades como una familia. Pero de lo que quiero hablarles hoy es de mi historia con ella. Finalmente, le diré con palabras lo que mi ser entero siente.

Eran las dos de la mañana, tenía aproximadamente 4 horas desde que Andy se durmió. Esa noche jugamos por largo rato hasta que por fin nuestro dueño quedó exhausto, dormido entre nosotros. Su madre llegó a meterlo a la cama y taparlo con su edredón favorito, el que tenía mi cara. Era la primera noche que pasaba en su cuarto desde el campamento de verano. Su mamá, conociendo sus gustos, dejó que Woody y yo lo acompañáramos en la cajonera, justo al lado de la cama. El resto fue aventado (literalmente) al baúl de los juguetes, entre ellos las "nuevas adquisiciones" Tiro al Blanco y Jessie.

Yo moría de sueño, estaba feliz de que Andy regresara pero algo había cambiado en mí y no era exactamente él la razón. En algún momento, en mis divagaciones nocturnas mi buen amigo Woody me despertó, dando lugar a una conversación atípica de nosotros.

-¡Buzz! ¡Buzz! Despierta – Susurraba él con cuidado de que Andy no despertara.

-Eh… ¿Eh? … ¿Pasa algo? – Mi mente volaba libre por el universo pensando en todo y nada a la vez.

-¿Qué día no?

-Sí, fue un día largo… muy bueno también – Bostecé – Jugar así me deja rendido siempre…

-¿Estás cansado? ¿Buzz, el guardián espacial cansado? –Lo miré extrañado – Mi amigo Buzz no dormiría cuando un miembro de la tropa está en peligro…

-¿Peligro? – Desperté completamente - ¿Quién está en peligro?

-No, no, no, Buzz… tranquilo. –Lo miré preguntándome si se habría golpeado en la cabeza mientras jugábamos – Yo sólo decía – Continuó con toda la paciencia posible – que hay miembros del grupo a los que les da miedo la oscuridad.

-Pero eso no es posible, todos duermen en el baúl que… - Mi mente empezó a captar la idea.

-Sí, un baúl oscuro… pero a nosotros no nos afecta eso, porque tenemos a nuestro Buzz Lightyear que brilla en la oscuridad – Volteó a ver a Andy dormido – Lo bueno es que él ya está soñando y yo no tengo miedo… - Saltó a la cama para colocarse junto a su dueño, se quedó dormido y yo pensando.

"Tú eres el guardián espacial más lindo que he visto"

Esa estructura, su cabello de estambre delgado, rojo, brillante, sus ojos vivos, sonrisa inmensa, osada como pocos juguetes, toda esa energía… ¿temía a la oscuridad?

Brinqué de la cajonera hasta el baúl de los juguetes. Con algo de esfuerzo lo abrí y observé como todos dormían. Señor y Señora cara de papa, tomados de la mano, sentí un vuelco en la parte de mi estómago (o lo que debía serlo). Observé con detenimiento todo el largo del baúl hasta encontrarla.

Jessie estaba en la esquina izquierda, dormida en posición fetal, abrazando su cuerpo de tela. Se veía tan indefensa, tierna, sabía que era fuerte pero verla con esa expresión en el rostro la hacía más cercana a mí. Noté que estaba despierta, estaba pensando e intentando dormir. Se movió un poco y luego clavó sus maravillosos ojos verdes sobre mí. El universo y las estrellas no se pueden comparar con lo que vi en ese instante, brillaban más que nada, podía ver a través de ellos.

Entré al baúl con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y me senté junto a ella. Fue un impulso porque en verdad quería salir corriendo de ese lugar en dirección contraria a donde ella estuviera, pero entre más pensaba en irme más me acercaba, más miedo tenía y más ganas tenía de sostenerla en mis brazos.

-No te gusta la oscuridad ¿verdad?

Ella afirmó con su cabeza, me senté junto a ella, tan solo nos separaba un poco de aire. Sentí calor, mucho calor y ganas de gritar o lanzarme sobre ella. Mi cuerpo brillaba, formando un aura alrededor nuestro color verde y finalmente terminó de atraparme. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Mis articulaciones me parecieron horriblemente duras para ella, pero su cabello se acomodaba perfectamente en una sensación de calidez y suavidad. Era toda energía, optimismo, valentía y me dejaba ver su alma tal y como era. Esa debilidad y todos sus miedos eran nada, comparados con su belleza y su forma de ser.

En un segundo, me perdí entre tantas emociones y pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que esa señorita acababa de bajar mi casco, dejando mi cabeza libre. La incliné ligeramente a la derecha y la coloqué sobre la de ella. Eso bastó para que mi corazón de polímero se agitara como nunca en mi vida. Estaba enamorado, profundamente enamorado. Era tímido, extremadamente tímido. Nunca le dije nada.

NA:

Este es el primer capítulo de una serie de momentos que imaginé que vivió Buzz desde el final de Toy Story 2 terminando unos años después de Toy Story 3.

En realidad, creo que todas serán emotivas en cierto sentido, más por la situación actual en la que vivo, mi amor por la película y mi imaginación.

Este es mi regreso a los fics, espero alguien lo lea y sea de su agrado.


	2. Capítulo 2  Bo Peep

**Memorias de un juguete tímido**

**Bo Peep - Hacer o no recuerdos depende de ti**

Desde aquella noche, no pude nunca más separarme de ella. Era extremadamente fuerte, valiente y aunque sabía que podía cuidarse sola yo sentía que tenía que protegerla. Tristemente, cada que intenté decirle cualquier palabra de amor, mi cabeza colapsaba con mi sistema nervioso, si es que se puede decir que nosotros los juguetes tenemos algo así. Lo que sí sé y estoy más que seguro es que soy toda torpeza cuando estoy junto a ella.

Era invierno, de las últimas veces que Andy jugaba con nosotros. Esa navidad llegaría a la casa una nueva patineta profesional, la primera de muchas tablas rotas y el inicio en el arte del Skate contra nosotros, los juguetes infantiles.

Ese día yo estaba más que decidido, estaba convencido de que Jessie por fin después de unos cuantos años de evasivas, indirectas tanto de ella como mías, por fin la tendría en mis brazos de plástico y sin dudar la besaría. Pasé la noche en vela pensando en cómo decirle que la amaba, que era todo para mí, que no me importaba el resto del universo si a cambio podía ver sus ojos y su sonrisa dirigidos hacia mí. El amor que sentía me quemaba por dentro, los chicos me habían aconsejado y por supuesto me apoyaron en mi timidez.

Al terminar de jugar, Andy se llevó a Woody a la cocina por leche y galletas. Todos quedamos tirados en su cuarto, mi mano tan cerca de ella, sólo bastarían un par de segundos para rodar junto a ella y declararle mi amor.

Lamentablemente en ese instante, la pequeña Molly entró montada al cuarto con un carrito rosa que decía "Barbie" en el capo. Entró impulsada a toda velocidad, me quedé quieto y pasó de largo junto a mí, pero sólo pude escuchar un "Crack" y el sonido que hace la porcelana al romperse. Temí por Jessie y giré arriesgando mi voto de juguete para verificar que estuviera bien y efectivamente lo estaba, pero mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi como Bo estaba rota, justo por la mitad. Hicieron falta menos de 30 segundos para que la señora de la casa llegara corriendo por el ruido y sacara a Molly del cuarto, para después empezar a barrer y quitar los pequeños pedacitos restantes en el suelo.

Andy entró al cuarto, su cara de decepción no se compara con la de Woody que a pesar de permanecer inerte demostraba su dolor. Andy es buen chico, le pidió a su madre que no tirara a la pobre Bo, que la reparara. Por días, ella pasó del cuarto de juegos a la mesita del corredor en espera de ser reparada. Cada noche, durante una semana entera todos ayudábamos a que Woody llegara hasta ella, para pasar la noche junto a ella hasta el amanecer.

Fueron días difíciles. Pasada esa semana, Bo fue pegada pero nunca volvió a jugar con nosotros, simplemente fue vendida por 1 dólar en la venta de cochera el fin de semana. Esa noche, Woody veía a la ventana, no tenía palabras para darle ánimos, tampoco sabía qué hacer. Nadie hablaba con nadie, sólo lamentábamos la pérdida pero nadie se atrevía a alzar la voz. Recuerdo a Andy enojado, no quería que vendieran sus juguetes sin permiso pero la transacción estaba terminada. Tan sólo vio a Woody y le dijo "Lo siento amigo…" para luego salir de la habitación.

Jessie, mi valiente Jessie, ella fue la única que se atrevió. La vi saltar hacia la cama, pasando por la cajonera hasta llegar a la ventana. Lo observó y se acercó con lentitud. En ese momento pude ver que ella había perdido tanto antes que probablemente era la única de todos nosotros que podría imaginar tan solo un poco lo que Woody sentía.

Lo abrazó, lo estrechó entre sus brazos, acarició su cabeza, sentí celos, admiración, tristeza y por primera vez desde que había llegado a este hogar pude armarme de valor y acercarme a ellos. Me coloqué junto a mi mejor amigo, con una rodilla al suelo y mi mano en su hombro le expresé mi dolor y lo abracé. Mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, jamás podré entender cómo se sintió aquel día.

¿Creen que los juguetes lloran? No podemos, pero estoy seguro de que ese día vi a Woody, el alguacil más valiente del condado derramar lágrimas por lo que ha sido su único amor por años y años. Un amor diferente al que le tenemos a nuestros dueños, un amor que yo sólo comparar con el que siento por Jessie. Los tres quedamos en silencio, en duelo. En un instante Jessie volteó a verme, sus ojos que me emboban tanto me pedían no dejarlos nunca. Tomé algo de valor y tomé su mano.

La pérdida de Bo nos afectó a todos de distinta manera. Yo lo veo ahora y estoy seguro de que fue el fin de la infancia para todos nosotros. Woody se deprimió por unas semanas, los chicos se volvieron más temerosos de una muerte horrible y Jessie, quien había estado alegremente jugando durante todo este tiempo, volvió a temer por el final que nos esperaría a todos nosotros. Se habían ido muchos juguetes, cosas sin vida como una computadora de escritorio y pósters empezaban a invadir el cuarto… cada vez estábamos más solos.

-Alguacil… - Llamé la atención de Woody que como siempre desde la pérdida veía perdido a la ventana - ¿Estás bien compañero?

-Eh… si, sólo veía…

Nos quedamos en silencio, Andy llegaría hasta tarde y nosotros no teníamos otra cosa que hacer. Veíamos el horizonte, rojo y a punto de oscurecer formaba una gama de colores diferentes a cada minuto.

-¿Crees que...?

-Ella está bien, estoy seguro… aquí se hubiera roto por completo y no podríamos cuidarla.

-Eso espero… no he hablado con nadie de esto – me miró fijamente a los ojos – Andy está creciendo, ella era siempre mi… - Su voz se cortó pero siguió hablando – siempre fue mi soporte, me mantenía en el suelo y me aconsejaba. Era muy inteligente… muy bella… - Le di una palmada en la espalda – Es curioso… siempre pensé que ella se quedaría para siempre, pero… - Volteó a ver a los juguetes reunidos junto a la cama, jugando dominó – Deberías aprovechar el tiempo con ella o un día… Bo… nunca me dejó ir por la tangente, la extraño como no tienes idea pero sé que hicimos los mejores recuerdos que pudimos con Andy… con los chicos y contigo… nosotros solos. Son recuerdos que atesoro y aunque no esté… la recordaré con todo mi amor… no cambiaría nada.

No hablamos más. Desde entonces él mejoró considerablemente. Hicimos una pequeña reunión y acordamos en que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaríamos ahí para Andy, sin mencionar las palabras de apoyo de todos para nuestro líder.

En ese momento la familia era lo más importante, pero vi a Jessie alejarse debajo de la cama. Algo poco usual para ella que ama estar rodeada de amigos y sobre todo de luz, lejos del polvo de la cama. Fui a ver si pasaba algo.

-Jessie…

-Emily… -susurró- crecen…

-Y estaremos juntos cuando pase eso con Andy

-No quiero terminar en una casa extraña o en la basura… olvidada, llena de polvo – Su cabeza se escondía entre sus piernas.

-No hables así – Torpemente me acerqué más a ella – Por ahora, Woody nos necesita. Debe ser difícil perder a alguien que amas… - Toqué su hombro con más miedo que nada.

-Buzz

-¿Si? – Ella me miraba fijamente a los ojos

-¿Qué harías si un día yo…?

-No… no hables así – Me puse nervioso otra vez – no dejaré que te pase nada… quiero decir… nosotros… a todos… nos cuidaremos entre nosotros… a ti más… digo… este… yo… - sonrió ante mis palabras de tonto enamorado sin poderse confesar, incluso se rió un poco. Su sonrisa contagiosa por supuesto causó algo en mí y reí también. – No te preocupes, yo los cuidaré a todos junto con Woody…

-Que bueno, porque no me gusta estar sola– Tomó mi brazo entre los suyos, abrazándome de una manera casi indescriptible. No hace falta contar que estaba paralizado sin poderme mover y sin poder articular palabra alguna. ¿Es el cielo igual a esto? Porque si lo es, no me importaría morir entre sus brazos viendo su sonrisa y calmando mis ansias con su mirada. Los dos lo sabíamos, estaba a su merced.

Mi cobardía había encontrado una nueva excusa. Si no le decía mis sentimientos, el día en que no estuviera uno de los dos no sufriría como Woody y Bo. Debate entre hacerla mía y yo de ella o simplemente quedar como amigos, compañeros de juego, pero estar tan bien acomodado junto a ella no me dejaba pensar… a veces simplemente te dejas llevar y dejas de pensar. Después de todo ¿cuánto faltaba para separarnos?

NA:

God! A review!

Thanks GirlNextDoor228! You made my day! This chapter is a little bit sad but I hope you like it! *-*

En este capítulo narro desde la perspectiva de Buzz la pérdida de Bo Peep… Debo decir que está basado (al igual que el otro capítulo) en algunas cosas que viví con alguien especial… a quien extraño y amo pero el tiempo y la distancia ya hicieron su jugada.

Me pregunto si soy tan fuerte como esos juguetes como para superar la adversidad… u.u Me siento Woody… pero como diría Dante:

Let's Rock Baby! :D


	3. Capitulo 3 Tradición

En mi cielo hay millones de estrellas, pero su sonrisa es lo único que se puede comparar con la fascinación de este viejo juguete hacia ella.

Cuando Bo partió, dejó en mí la inquietud sobre lo que pasaría en "El final". Siempre le dije a Jessie que no se preocupara de eso, que siempre íbamos a estar juntos… todos, como una familia, obviamente nunca le dije eso con intenciones románticas… De acuerdo, si lo hice pero terminaba tomando la tangente incluyéndolos a todos en mis palabras. Pero ¿y si no podía estar con ella hasta ese momento?

Era una guerra interna, amarla abiertamente, expresarle mis sentimientos, dejarle ver cada parte de mi alma y llenarla de las caricias que me provocaba… Eso o amarla a la distancia, observarla dormir sabiendo que un día, el último de todos, no sufriría tanto ni ella ni yo. No le temo a la muerte, le temo a no tenerla a mi lado y no verla nunca más. Por eso no le dije nada, por eso me quedé callado, viéndola crecer (en espíritu) y fortalecerse con esa amabilidad característica de ella.

Llegaron las fechas navideñas y con ellas regalos que no eran más juguetes. En otros años estábamos aterrados, a estas alturas simplemente lo aceptábamos y hacíamos nuestra propia fiesta privada. Nadie iría a jugar con nosotros esa noche. El dominó era algo que se empezaba a hacer costumbre.

-En estas fechas… ella siempre se las arreglaba para calmar mis nervios… – Woody ponía una ficha en el suelo y luego volteaba a ver al Señor Cara de Papa

-Ya lo creo, desde que tengo memoria eran las fechas más aterradoras… - Cara de Papa hizo su movimiento para luego recargarse contra su esposa, algo adormilada y la cual nunca quiso jugar.

-Siempre nos hacía buscar muérdago para… - Rex no terminó su comentario abruptamente. Todos volteamos a ver a Woody.

-Es cierto, era muy tierna… la extraño… espero esté bien… - Veía a Stinky – Vamos, tu turno…

Seguimos jugando aunque el ambiente era algo triste. Esa era la primera navidad sin ella, la que en antigüedad le seguía a Woody. Era un golpe bajo para él y todos los demás pero claro, no iba a dejar que decayéramos todos con él, como todo un líder se levantó terminando el juego, ya no recuerdo quien ganó pero nos hizo buscar pilas "AA".

Sin muchas ganas, nos dividimos por el cuarto, como siempre, mi lugar era debajo de la cama. Por ser un juguete que brilla, tengo más posibilidades. Yo buscaba pilas sin pensar en nada más. Estaba algo deprimido por no saber cómo ayudar a Woody y al mismo tiempo intrigado ¿qué quería que hiciéramos con las pilas?

-¿Sabes? Creo que en la sala hay más pilas que aquí - Jessie, mi hermosísima Jessie estaba asomándose desde la pata de la cama. Me sonreía a mí.

-Tienes razón… ¿para qué querrá Woody las pilas? – Le sonreí y a pesar de mis ganas de jalarla hacia mi seguí buscando tras las cajas de zapatos.

-Buzz… - Ella se acercó a mi - ¿Me acompañas a la sala?

-Este… yo… pero … pilas… uff… no había notado lo pequeño que es este lugar – Ella estaba por acorralarme y tenía una mirada que bien podría derretirme si se lo propone.

-¿Si? ¡Vamos compañero! – Estaba tan cerca, pero tan, tan cerca.

-Si… ¡SI! ES UNA MISIÓN – Corrí a la puerta, trepando por los anaqueles de la pared hasta el picaporte abriendo la puerta. En otras palabras huí de ella.

Finalmente me alcanzó en la puerta, nos asomamos al pasillo, no había nadie. Corrimos a través de las escaleras omitiendo el cuarto de Molly. Vimos como estaban cenando y con la mirada asentimos, corrimos escaleras abajo. En la sala, nos escondimos bajo el sillón.

-Debemos localizar el control de la tele y… ¡Jessie! ¡Espera! – Ella ya lo había encontrado y corría hasta la mesita, empujando el control con un golpe seco, resbalando por el vidrio hasta mí. El control quedó exactamente a mis pies. Siempre me asombra la energía y habilidad que tiene para ir por su objetivo… y en esa ocasión yo era su objetivo.

-Bien, tenemos 2… necesitamos otras dos – Volteó a ver alrededor y fijamos la vista en el control del estéreo.

-Yo voy… - No podía dejar que ella fuera ¿o sí? También tenía la necesidad de lucirme para ella y en unos segundos estaba quitando las pilas, cayendo justo a su lado.

-Buen trabajo guardián espacial – Se me acercó tanto que creí que me besaría, pero no, se fue contorneando su alegre figura hacia la esquina del sillón más cercana a la escalera mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Subimos la escalera con algo de dificultades, pasamos por el pasillo nuevamente y ahí estaba otra vez la puerta. Ella en un segundo me dio todas las pilas (llevábamos dos cada uno) y corrió otra vez escaleras abajo, sólo la alcancé a escucharla diciendo "vuelvo en un segundo".

Corrí a la puerta, puse las pilas adentro y salí corriendo otra vez al pasillo. No podía dejarla sola, no por que tuviera miedo de que algo le pasara, simplemente no podía estar lejos de ella. Para cuando volví la había perdido de la mira así que bajé con cuidado otra vez. Vi a Molly acercarse a la sala con un plato de palomitas de maíz. Me escondí bajo el mueble de la tele, ella regresó a la cocina así que me apresuré a buscar a mi compañera.

La encontré junto al pino de navidad, rodeada de adornos navideños. Algo discutía con las galletas de jengibre y ahora saltaba detrás de las cortinas. La seguí cauteloso de que nadie me viera. Estaba oscuro, tenía algo entre las manos pero no podía ver gran cosa. Se dirigía a la sala pero pronto se encontraría con que la señora de la casa llevaba a la mesa una jarra. Corrí rápidamente y la tomé de la mano, la jalé suavemente para que no continuara caminando justo a tiempo.

Mis pensamientos en ese momento se desconectaron, estábamos quietos, esperando el momento correcto. Corrimos hasta la escalera, yo tomaba su mano, ella me seguía. No caí en cuenta de que la sostenía hasta que empezamos a trepar por la escalera. Me avergoncé tanto que no pude mirarla a la cara en todo el rato. Llegamos al cuarto, mi mente daba vueltas y quería que todo se detuviera, pero el tacto de sus manos de tela sobre mis manos de plástico era simplemente indescriptible, tanto que me volaba la cabeza y sentía otra vez que me sofocaría entre palabras que no podía decir.

La escena que vimos a continuación fue una inspiración. Woody había recogido las pilas y acababa de prender el discman y conectarlo a unas pequeñas bocinas. Estaban bailando, celebrando el simple hecho de seguir juntos, nuestro líder había encontrado como levantar el ánimo. Al instante Jessie corrió hacia ellos y comenzó la verdadera fiesta.

Mientras todos se movían al ritmo de la música country, yo la veía. No estoy consciente de mi cara, pero seguro era de tonto enamorado para variar. De vez en cuando ella me sonreía y me lanzaba esa mirada que tiene sólo para mí.

Pasada la media noche, todos empezaron a irse a dormir. Había sido un buen día a pesar de todo. Entraron uno por uno al baúl, hasta que sólo estuvimos Woody y yo.

-Fue una gran estrategia para levantar el ánimo

-Lo sé, Bo siempre me animaba, debo hacerlo por el bien de todos… - Trepamos hasta la ventana - ¿Cómo vas?

-¿Ir con qué?

-Vamos Buzz – Con su típico tono vaquero – No me digas que aún sientes miedo de Jessie. -Si tuviera sangre, estoy seguro de que hubiera enrojecido, no contesté. – Yo creo que me iré a dormir…

Sin poder reaccionar él ya estaba abajo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y hubiera huido en seguida del lugar. Me acomodé colgando mis piernas sobre la ventana, seguramente nevaría pues las nubes se acumulaban en un tono gris-rojo en el cielo en el cielo sin estrellas. Me sentí pequeño, y realmente lo era. Total, era un juguete.

-¿Está ocupado este asiento compañero? – Jessie se sentó junto a mí. Ni reaccionar pude, siempre se me adelanta.

Es horrible, no se lo deseo a nadie. No, no el sentimiento que ella hizo nacer en mi… lo otro. La incapacidad de hablar, actuar, reaccionar. Cuando está cerca simplemente priva de toda capacidad motora a mi cuerpo, cada pensamiento es anulado y me vuelvo un indefenso muñeco espacial. Lo peor es que ella lo sabe, conoce mi debilidad y me tortura con esa cara de inocencia, energía, me mira como si…

-¿Qué ves compañero?

-Este… yo… cielo… si… eso…

-Ah… - No dijo más y se quedó junto a mí viendo el espectáculo nocturno, con la mirada en el horizonte.

En algún momento contemplaba solamente su rostro, sus ojos me hechizaban, sus labios me llamaban, cada facción de su rostro, cada molécula de su estructura me decía que no quería morir sin saber el sabor de su piel. Se dio cuenta de mi embalsamiento hacia ella, sonrió sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

-Eh compañero… el cielo está hacia allá – Haciéndome una seña con la cabeza.

Avergonzado miré al cielo, me hubiera gustado que nevara pero no fue así. Tan solo tuvimos un poco de rocío nocturno y las nubes formaban formas abstractas en el cielo. Jessie bostezó, para qué contarles lo hermosa que se ve cuando lo hace…

-Vamos a dormir – Le dije como reacción casi instantánea a su bostezo.

Me volteó a ver, por un segundo creí que el mundo se encogía, no tenía frío sino todo lo contrario y el aire comenzaba a ser muy poco, me faltaba, pero no aire me faltaba ella, de no ser por la gravedad y la fuerza normal, estaría flotando en el cielo sin dirección y sin saber magnitud alguna.1 Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a mi hombro. Poco a poco se quedó dormida, junto a mí. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y mientras escuchaba claramente el latir de mi corazón de plástico (y quizás el de ella un poco) también terminé cediendo al sueño.

…

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Habían escuchado un sonido seco cerca de mí… nosotros mejor dicho. Casi me da un vuelco el estómago (si tuviera uno) al notar a Jessie acurrucada en mi pecho, sus piernas sobre las mías. ¿Existe el cielo? Esto es lo más cercano que conozco.

Agudicé la vista, ella seguía dormida, después vi negro un instante, algo me había tirado pero ella seguía encima de mí. Abrí los ojos bien y me encontré con una mancha verde y unos dientes enormes justo sobre mi cabeza.

-Eres un idiota, no puedes ni con un pedazo de… - La voz conocida de Ham me volvió a la realidad, aunque no sabía exactamente qué pasaba.

-Esperen, creo que ya despertaron - Woody

-¿Despertaron? Cariño, apresúrate… - Señora cara de Papa.

-Voy… si no tuviera que subirlos a todos - Señor cara de Papa.

-Estamos agradecidos – Marcianos.

Reaccioné, me incorporé un poco y vi que ella estaba despierta también, algo confundida pero estaba sonriente, divertida por la situación tan extraña en la que estábamos metidos.

-¡Bésala ya! – Era la voz de Stinky aunque no tenía claro qué quería decir con eso. – Que la beses te digo… Woody, creo que le pegamos muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-¿Eh? – Miré a Jessie, reía y no paraba de mirarme. Enfoqué la vista en los demás, todos alrededor nuestro. Ella hizo entonces una seña hacia arriba con la mano, dirigí la mirada hacia donde apuntaba. Veía los dientes de Rex sosteniendo lo que era un pedazo de… - ¿Muérdago? – Miré a Woody, me hizo una seña de "ni modo" y pude leer en sus labios "te toca".

Era tradición de ellos besarse bajo el muérdago, de Bo y Woody, en realidad ella lo besaba pero ¿acaso me la estaba pasando esa tradición a mí? Empecé a escuchar palabras de todo el mundo pero no entendí que sucedía, mi mente no quería.

-¿No estará descompuesto? - Stinky

-Estamos agradecidos…

Ni que decir, ella me dio un beso y todos celebraron. Un par de segundos, quizás menos pero ella me besó. Fui un tonto por no responderle, aunque sé que en el interior ella sabe que sí lo hice. Al separarse vi su carita sonriente, algo avergonzada pero más que nada reía junto con los demás.

-Bien, suficiente, todos al baúl de nuevo – Woody ayudó a todos a bajar hasta que quedamos sólo él y yo. Me miró, se rió de mí y luego habló. – Feliz navidad amigo…

Sólo pude sonreír en forma de agradecimiento.

NA: Aquí está la tercera entrega, me faltan 2 más.

Gracias barbarameza por tu comentario. Realmente me anima mucho recibir reviews n_n

Como ya les había dicho, esto está basado en mi amor por la película y mi experiencia personal u.u

Justo ahora estoy algo triste como Woody por así decirlo… por eso escribo de esta forma, me ayuda a desahogarme.

¡Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana!

1 NA: Referencia a los vectores… quote algo nerd u_uU


	4. Capítulo 4 El verdadero final

**Memorias de un juguete tímido**

**Ningún juguete quedará atrás - ¿El verdadero final? **

Soy un juguete de pocas palabras como podrán darse cuenta, pocas palabras pero pensamientos profundos y he ahí el problema. ¿Cómo puedo decir lo que pienso si no me sale la voz? Aunque tampoco es que sea mudo.

Pongamos como ejemplo a Woody, las palabras fluyen, las ideas se entienden y a veces sólo falta que le ponga la mano en el hombro para decirle que se relaje. Lo conozco, me conoce y podemos llevar perfectamente una conversación sin muchas ataduras, pero ella… Ella es punto y aparte. ¿Mencioné lo fascinante que es su sonrisa? ¿Sus ojos? Claro que sí, perdonen a este juguete que no puede pensar en algo más que no sea ella.

Desde esa navidad, ella pasó a ser mía en secreto a voces. ¿Por qué secreto? Porque todos sabíamos que la amaba y que ella sentía (creo) cierta atracción a mí también, pero (siempre con peros)… Nunca lo hablamos. Yo soy frío, reservado, como dije antes lo mío no es hablar. Tenía derecho a verla todo el tiempo como idiota y ella no se inmutaba, a veces le daba risa que la viera tanto y otras simplemente me devolvía la mirada por breves segundos, los suficientes para que mi corazón de polietileno de baja densidad no estallara en mil pedazos por la ansiedad de comérmela… he hablado demasiado.

Ella a veces cambiaba la rutina, acercándose a mí y en fechas especiales me daba un beso (como en Navidad). Yo era un juguete feliz, lo soy aún pero no puedo recordar algo. ¿Alguien podría decirme que pasó? Sólo recuerdo pelear contra las ataduras a una silla de LEGO contra una pandilla en Sunny Side y luego negro totalmente.

Quiero saber qué pasó ahí, por lo que me han dicho fui malvado, luego muy pero muy raro. Jessie no quiso contarme bien qué fue lo que pasó pero cuando desperté de ese letargo sueño la tenía conmigo besándome la cara y sonriendo porque estaba bien.

Durante el tiempo en el que estuve en ese sueño sólo puedo decir que vi un paraíso. Perdí noción del tiempo pero en mi cabeza había un montón de recuerdos preciosos que pasaban rápidamente hasta despertar. Recuerdos de Andy, mi primer dueño, jugando al rodeo espacial. Es curioso, ¿Acaso otro niño pudo converger los dos mundos de sus juguetes favoritos y convertirlos en un mundo aparte? Eso es lo que hacía tan especial a Andy. También recuerdos con Woody y los chicos, la llegada de un Boxter, visitas inesperadas y por supuesto su rescate. Momentos en los que vi por primera vez a mi florecilla del desierto… ¿Florecilla? ¿De dónde saco esas cosas? Em… Ese es el problema, mientras recordaba tantas cosas algo cambió en mi. La historia la conocen (NA: y si no vallan al cine), pero lo que a continuación voy a relatarles es lo que me hizo cambiar mi forma de pensar y posiblemente de actuar.

Estábamos frente a un incinerador industrial, probabilidades de morir al cien. Las piezas caían lentamente en el fuego derritiéndolas sin compasión. Mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en que era el fin. No volvería a ver nunca a Andy, no volvería a jugar ni hacer feliz a nadie más, pero sobre todo no podría culminar mi felicidad hasta ese momento porque nunca le dije a Jessie cuanto la amaba. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué pensaba? Tenía miedo como todos nosotros, eso estaba claro pero ¿Cuáles serían sus últimos pensamientos? ¿Pensaría en mí antes de morir? Pero todo lo veía en su mirada era el terror y la desesperación del momento. Hubiera dado mi vida en ese instante sólo por alejar ese dolor de ella. Ya no sentía miedo, era hora de ser valientes y enfrentar cara a cara al destino, en mi caso tragarme mis errores y esa timidez de años e intentar por última vez ser útil para ella.

Resignación es la palabra que podría describir mi acción siguiente, pero yo lo prefiero ver más como aceptación de mi destino. Me acomodé y tomé su mano, la miré fijamente y traté de trasmitirle toda la tranquilidad posible. Después de tantos años, por fin podía mirarla a los ojos y dejé que penetrara a lo más profundo de mí ser. En ese momento sólo quería transmitirle que la amaba como a nada ni nadie en este mundo, que me arrepentía de no haberla colmado cada día de caricias y besos pero sobre todo que no estaba sola, tendría a su compañero de la mano en todo momento y por nada la soltaría.

Lo entendió a la perfección, pude verlo en su mirada, en ella había tantos miedos mezclados con un toque de tristeza, ¿Acaso se arrepentía de algo? Tiro al Blanco aún se resistía a caer en el incinerador, la compasión se apoderó de ella calmándolo a él también. Cuando pude enfocar mejor mi visión toda mi familia, los juguetes que se habían convertido en parte de mi estábamos tomados de las manos. Jessie y yo no estábamos solos, teníamos a cada lado a alguien que nos hacía más fuertes para aguantar el sufrimiento que viniera.

¿Dolería el fuego? Imagino que sí, pero el dolor que más me preocupaba era de verlos morir y no poder hacer nada. Estar siempre ahí para cuando Andy nos necesitara era siempre lo que nos mantenía juntos, pero ahora estar ahí para nosotros era lo más importante. Miradas de despedida entre cada uno, dolor y no lo niego, una parte de mi se alegró porque no se me ocurre una mejor forma de morir. Habría sido una buena vida, llena de aventuras y recuerdos que se mantendrían vivos en nuestro dueño.

Jamás podré decirles lo mucho que les agradezco a ese trío. Cuando vi la luz, pensé que estaba muerto y que se abría el cielo para nosotros. Era "La garra" y verlos a ellos, saber que todo iba a estar bien fue la sensación más grande que había tenido en años. Alivio, tranquilidad y si pudiera llorar estoy seguro de que estaría empapado en lágrimas de felicidad. Caímos al suelo, lejos del fuego. Aún tenía su mano entre la mía, la miré agradecido a todo el universo por la nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Ella me sonrió y supe que no debía tener nunca más miedo. Por ella, pero más por mí, porque no podría nunca más dejar que el tiempo se me pasara como agua, un día voltearía la cara y probablemente no tendría la misma suerte de estar con ella hasta el verdadero final o tal vez si, pero nada está escrito y mientras haya una hoja de papel en blanco en el camino, tendría que llenarla con todo eso que no hice en el pasado. Si era feliz, podía serlo más sólo dejándome llevar.

La hubiera besado en el instante pero Andy estaba por irse a la Universidad y Woody debía ir con él, la naturaleza del momento no me dio la oportunidad. Pero eso sí, no la solté nunca más, temblando aún por la emoción de seguir vivo y con una motivación tan grande como su sonrisa, me decidí a hacer su vida (y la mía) un paraíso mientras estuviera vivo.

NA: Creo que se acerca el final, más bien el epílogo para mis personajes favoritos. Esta parte creo que todos la conocen, es de la película 3. Ni que decirles que cuando vi la película la primera vez lloré y lloré… y mi hermana y primos (por muy "hombres" que se sintieran) también lloraron.

Quiero compartirles algo: .com/watch?v=LwON8qNTfyQ

¡Ahí está como realizaron el baile flamenco de Buzz! ;_; Lo amo, quiero trabajar para Pixar! En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Comentarios y sugerencias sabrán como contactarme. Reviews altamente bienvenidos.

Aika Asakura, gracias por tus comentarios. Estaba de floja sin querer escribir nada pero me puse las pilas y subí el capítulo lo más pronto que pude. XD Como podrás notarlo también amo a Buzz! *-* Seh seh, quiero uno de verdad!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 5 Tu final feliz

**Epílogo**

-¿De verdad esperan que les cuente como terminamos aquí? El comisario Woody les ha contado eso cientos de veces – Buzz miraba con esperanza a los tres guisantes que sonreían dentro de su vaina verde chillón, tal vez si les recordaba que habían escuchado la historia cientos de veces podría persuadirlos de no volver a ese punto.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Cuenta! – Emocionados brincaban como si fueran frijolitos saltarines.

Buzz hizo una mueca de resignación pero justo antes de que retomara la historia, sus ojos se vieron tapados por unas suaves manos que llegaron desapercibidas con la briza nocturna del invierno. Él sonrió, tomó las manos que tapaban sus ojos y las bajó hasta lograr besarlas. Jessie quedó completamente recargada sobre él, dándole un beso pequeño en la mejilla.

-¡Guiu! – Los tres pequeños guisantes al unísono hicieron muecas de asco.

Ambos rieron, Buzz la miró tiernamente y ella se sentó junto a él, tomando instintivamente su mano entre las suyas.

-Creí que estos pequeños ya habían escuchado suficientes historias por hoy, ¿cuál les estás contando? - Buzz miró a la ventana ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta, ella se recargó en su hombro y se dirigió a los guisantes. – Ustedes me dirán como termina la historia ¿verdad?

Los tres pequeños rieron, se reunieron a hablar algo en secreto hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio, entre timidez y risas de los otros dos para hablar.

-Es que nos platicaba de cuando se casaron – Todos rieron a carcajadas – y de cómo había sido su luna de queso…

-Miel tonto, es de miel… - El guisante de la derecha golpeaba con su cuerpecito a su compañero del centro.

-¿Pero eso no es muy pegajoso? – El de la izquierda estaba confundido.

-¿Hacen cosas pegajosas? – Ahora los tres estaban enredados entre sus propias palabras.

-¿Estamos casados compañero? – Jessie reía y al mismo tiempo intentaba ver la cara de Buzz, que seguía viendo la interesantísima ventana.

-No, es que estos niños no saben terminar historias. – Buzz soltó a Jessie para abrazarla por la cintura y verla de frente. Le sonrió a los guisantes y continuó su historia. -Resulta que esta señorita que ven aquí, aprendió algo mientras yo estaba en el limbo. Existe algo llamado 'Spanish Mode', creo si no me equivoco que ya lo han visto antes, entonces, cuando Bonnie nos adoptó…

Llegamos prácticamente como intrusos a esta nueva familia, pero antes del atardecer ya éramos parte de ella como si de años atrás nos conociéramos. Nuevos miembros, una familia grande pero sobre todo ningún juguete había quedado atrás.

Creí que mis oídos se habían equivocado cuando una vez escuché decir a Jessie "Oye Woody, se cómo poner a Buzz en su modo romántico…" pero no lo estaba, a la primera que quedamos sólo juguetes empecé a escuchar una música flamenca que se apoderó de mis piernas, mi cadera, subía por mis brazos hasta mi cabeza. Esa música me poseía como una ráfaga de fuego que no podía contener, debía salir por algún lado y sólo podía dirigir toda esa energía a ella.

Como si fuera una coreografía mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse a pasos firmes, como si los conociera desde siempre y mi pasión fuera bailar. Ella sólo me sonreí y se dejaba llevar, no sé si porque la contagie con mis propias fuerzas y alegría que me da reconocerme en sus ojos o porque ella sí sabe bailar. ¿Tímido yo? Nadie lo creería, me negaba a mi naturaleza pero ella me convenció de que es feliz bailando conmigo. No lo negué más, cada paso, cada roce y cada mirada me confirmaban que ella era para mí y que yo le pertenezco en tantas formas distintas. Me sentía feliz, lleno de vida por muy irónico que suene, por fin estaba completo. Recordaba esos días en que creía que mi nave se había averiado, lo difícil que fue darme cuenta de que era un juguete, lo bien que sentí tener una familia y no estar solo por primera vez, lo arriesgado que fue salir de casa solos para rescatar a Woody, recuerdo por primera vez su sonrisa, su valentía y todo eso que me hizo enamorarme de ella. Cada paso que dimos no fue en vano, porque hoy la tengo conmigo bailando cada que quiere.

Era un espectáculo, estaba absorto hacia ella y las memorias de todas las veces que estuvimos juntos, tiempos buenos y malos. No lo negaré, somos excelentes bailarines, pero sólo si ella pone la música adecuada. Me siento su sirviente, su juguete y ella me cuida mejor que nadie, porque me cuida desde adentro. Mi lealtad y cariño son a nuestra dueña y para Andy, pero mi amor, lo que siento que es mío nada más, eso se lo entrego a ella por completo. Díganme cursi, pero ustedes quisieron escuchar la historia.

Y nos han visto, no puedo apartarme mucho tiempo de ella. Me hechiza con su mirada y su voz, me obliga silenciosamente a hacer todo lo que no pude en años a cada minuto y me doblega a su voluntad… Pero no la crean malvada, esa no es su intención, es más porque ella es mi debilidad. No me pide la luna ni las estrellas, sólo que la ame y no hay vuelta de hoja. Yo quiero ser su final feliz y ella así lo quiere también.

¿Quieren saber cómo se lo dije, cierto? No fue nada del otro mundo. Cansados por un día agitado, el mismo en que bailamos, la tenía entre mis brazos sonriéndome. Nos incorporamos y me felicitaron por cómo había bailado. La señora cara de papa hasta nos pidió clases para poder bailar con el tío Papa, pero el buen Woody les dijo a todos 'Hey, están cansados, déjenlos respirar' y caímos sentados junto a la pata de la cama mientras los demás se dispersaban por la habitación. La sostenía de mi mano y los dos recargados el uno junto al otro pasamos un par de minutos. Para variar ella fue la que rompió el silencio.

-"Estoy feliz" – Fue todo lo que dijo.

No supe de palabras, estaba embalsamado en ella sin poder correr. Apreté su mano y ella me volteó a ver directamente a los ojos, son preciosos, pero ustedes lo saben, lo he dicho antes. A mis adentros pensé 'Ahora o nunca' y también le sonreí. No tenía prisa.

Con mi mano libre acaricié su mejilla, recorrí su oreja, bajando hasta su mentón, por un segundo la sentí temblar ante mí pero estoy seguro de que el dominado era yo pues no podía dejar de hacer lo que su cuerpo me mandaba que hiciera. Lentamente acerqué mi cabeza a la suya, cerró los ojos, sentí que explotaría. Mi frente quedó pegada a la suya, su mejilla rozaba la mía, podría llorar, gritar, correr, salvar al mundo si me lo pidiera porque tenía toda la fuerza del universo posada sobre mí. No quieren detalles, basta decir que la besé. Yo la besé, le decía en cada movimiento que la amaba, la deseaba y quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella haciéndola feliz, tenía que saber absolutamente todo de ella, me intrigaba, la admiraba y quería mostrarle todo mi ser tal y como era. Fue un beso corto, seguido por otro y otro. Perdí noción del tiempo y de todo lo demás. Sentí sus manos aferrarse a mí, me decía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Al separarnos, sus ojos brillaban otra vez, estaba lindísima, hermosa, radiante. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí, diciéndole que era inevitable lo que acababa de hacer. Me abrazó y yo la rodeé por la cintura, obligándola a sentarse en mi pierna derecha. Nos quedamos viendo largo rato. Si era un sueño más no quería despertar, pero es mi felicidad más real que el aire. Ella se recostó en mi hombro y de la nada, de un segundo a otro le dije 'Jessie, te amo' a lo que ella no respondió, aunque no me importó. No crean que no fuera porque no me fuera a decir lo mismo, sólo que su sonrisa bastaba para saber que ella también. Besó mi nariz y el resto es historia…

-Nos ven todos los días, eso ya no forma parte de un cuento…- Buzz quedó viendo a los guisantes esperando hubieran quedado conformes, pero aquellos tres hacía tiempo se habían quedado dormidos.

-Compañero, eres bueno para estas cosas…- Jessie veía dormir a los guisantes aún recostada sobre Buzz.

-Para nada, es sólo que los tres necesitaban un cuento y el tío Papa ya les había contado tres. Sólo fue un favor, nada más… para que él pudiera dormir también – Mientras buscaba con su cabeza los labios de Jessie hasta que ella se incorporó, le dio un leve beso en los labios y se levantó.

-Vamos, es hora de dormir nosotros también… - Empezó a caminar y él rápidamente se apresuró a alcanzarla, tomándola de la mano.

-Me gustó tu historia…

-He… a mi también… - Buzz se rasca la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana nuevamente.

-Con que eres mi juguete ¿eh? –Jessie lo tomó del brazo, pero él sólo sonrió más no respondió, estaba apenado pero al ser verdad no tenía objeción que decirle. – Buzz…

-¿Si?

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti mi florecilla del desierto

Ella rió y en la oscuridad desaparecieron guiados por el destello de la armadura espacial de un juguete tímido.

NA: Lamento la demora, pero la universidad es como un monstruo que devora cada segundo de mi tiempo, aún así aquí está la última entrega.

Gracias por llegar hasta este último capítulo. Agradezco infinitamente alentarme con sus comentarios y espero no los haya defraudado.


End file.
